


Grenade

by flight815kitsune



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more of Steve's thoughts on Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade

Tony Stark wasn't the guy to lay down on a wire and let others climb all over him. But, Steve realized, he wouldn't expect his buddies to lay on it either. He _would_ cut the wire. If he couldn't cut it, he'd find another way around it if it killed him. One thing seems clear from looking through Tony's file and hearing him talk about what he's overcome. Even when there didn't seem to be one, Tony found a way out. The man escaped captivity with a pile of junk and his own moxy. When he was being poisoned, he made a solution. It didn't matter that what he needed didn't exist yet. If he was going to go down, he'd make sure it was for a damn good reason. When there was a nuke headed for New York, he sent it elsewhere. The world in exchange for him. It should have been a heroic sacrifice. Even after he made it through the portal and crashed towards earth, it should have ended. But he had known Bruce would be back, and the Hulk rewarded that faith. The Iron Man lived to fight another day. Steve smiles.

"What are you smiling for?" A bandaged Tony asks, looking up from his project. He had been knocked around in their latest fight.

Steve shakes his head. "I always underestimate you."

"This about the whole me outwitting the villain and singlehandedly turning his own tech against him thing?" The team had won, and it had all been thanks to the engineer's knowledge.

"Only a little." It was best not to let it go to his head.

"One of the classic blunders, you know." He puts down his tools and edges away from the table. "Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line." He looks at the supersoldier expectantly. "What, not even a smile?"

"I don't get that reference."

"Blasphemy." He steps off of the stool and throws an arm over Steve's shoulder, despite the fact the man is taller than him, and starts to lead him out of the lab. "Jarvis, set up the biggest screen for movies I've got. Cap's getting a culture lesson."

If he had been stuck training with Colonel Phillips, if that dummy grenade had been thrown, he wouldn't have cradled it to keep everyone else from harm. He wouldn't have stood still, unsure of what to do. He wouldn't have ran, or leapt away to take cover. No. He would have risked picking it up to lob it in another direction. And that was a characteristic he wouldn't mind having his back in this crazy, confusing world he's found himself in.


End file.
